La formule magique ou la formule de la connaissance
by Minerve
Summary: Draco trouve une formule qui va modifier sa vie... Je vous l'accorde, le résumé est assez court mais venez lire. PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME6
1. Chapter 1

**_La Formule Magique ou la Formule de la Connaissance_**

Auteur : Minerve (C'est évident vous êtes chez moi, lol)

Résume : Draco trouve une formule qui va modifier sa vie.

PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 6… Je ne l'aime pas ce tome en plus, ça bousille beaucoup de mes histoires.

ATTENTION, JE RESTE FIDELE A MOI-MEME, COMPRENEZ PAR LA, QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST UNE HISTOIRE YAOISTE ! HOMOPHOBES LE BOUTON PRECEDENT EST LA POUR VOUS REGUIDER VERS LA PAGE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE QUITTER…

Note : Voilà, Sophie, un de tes cadeaux, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras… Et que tu vas aussi apprécier la lecture du sixième tome (JKR écrit beaucoup mieux que moi, mdr)

* * *

Draco cherchait dans un grimoire, il était à plus de la moitié d'un livre et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur…

Tout d'un coup, il remarqua dans le bas d'une page, la formule qu'il cherchait depuis très longtemps.

-Parfait, parfait, parfait. En plus, c'est très simple… Et il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires… Alors, je dois attendre la pleine lune et après, je le saurai enfin. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Et sur ces paroles, Draco alla se coucher. La pleine lune était dans 2 jours, dans deux jours, il sera revenu à Poudlard.

La lune illuminait le parc de Poudlard. Une tache courrait pour aller à la lisière de la forêt. Personne ne devait le voir, personne ne devait l'arrêter.

Aujourd'hui était le jour idéal, le jour pour la formule…

Minuit allait sonner, Draco installa un cercle de pétale de rose. Il suivait toutes les instructions, minutes après minutes.

A minuit tout fut prêt, comme le grimoire le disait ; à minuit, Draco prononça la formule qui lui permettrait de savoir enfin !

La Formule Magique, comme on l'appelait, ou la Formule de la Connaissance. Une fois qu'on l'avait elle nous faisait changer la vie.

Draco avait décidé de l'utiliser, sûrement pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, dans son existence.

Tout était mélangé, son père n'était plus là pour le soutenir, sa mère semblait s'effacer sans la présence de son père. Lucius cherchait toujours à valoriser sa femme, maintenant, il n'était plus là. Et c'était Draco qui devait maintenant la surveiller. La Formule Magique allait l'aider à savoir qui était ses amis et ses ennemis… Peut-être qu'il allait trouver son âme sœur.

Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le matin, pour voir les autres, savoir leurs réactions.

Draco venait de se réveiller, il était le seul. Tout le monde dormait encore.

Il se leva, alla à la salle de bain et tenta comme tous les matins de vider le réservoir d'eau chaude de Poudlard… Une heure et demi sous la douche, son seul bonheur quotidien. Il s'habilla et sortit enfin.

Blaise sortait de son lit alors que Draco sortait de la salle de bain. Blaise dormait avec un pyjama totalement ridicule, du moins pour Draco qui savait beaucoup plus de choses que les autres imbéciles de Serpentard, bien sûr, le T-shirt de Blaise était un simple T-shirt vert émeraude… Mais en étant à Serpentard, vous prendrez un T-shirt vert émeraude, la couleur des yeux de Harry Potter ! En même temps, personne n'avait fait la liaison, ni avec la couleur du T-shirt ni avec les deux lettres écrits en bas du T-shirt HP.

Comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas le remarquer ? C'était la question que Draco se posait tout les matins et tous les soirs… La réponse venait sûrement du fait que Blaise se couchait avant tout le monde et se levait avant tout le monde (sauf Draco bien entendu).

Draco regarda le t-shirt de Blaise et ce qu'il vit lui plut énormément.

-Merci, Blaise, dit Draco, pour ton amitié. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. Allez, va te laver, j'ai une faim de loup.

Blaise alla dans la salle de bain et Draco se dit que l'inventeur de la FM (Formule Magique) était vraiment un génie. Pour Savoir, il suffisait de regarder le torse de la personne en face de soi ou le front… Dans tout les cas, on pouvait le faire discrètement… Quoique si on tombe sur une fille, il vaut mieux regarder le front. La connaissance est parfois douloureuse mais avoir une gifle alors que l'on peut l'éviter c'est assez bête.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise et Draco se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Draco allait de surprise en surprise dans la découverte de la connaissance, il n'écoutait rien de se que disait Blaise, il n'était intéressé que par le front des gens.

-Dray, dit Blaise en donnant un coup de coude à Draco, regarde qui est là !

Potter, Harry Potter regardait une affiche. Draco intentionnellement le poussa.

-Potter, tu devrais remettre tes lunettes. Tu penses que tu attireras plus de filles si tu les enlèves, mais le problème, c'est que sans tes lunettes, tu ne vois rien du tout. Tu ne m'as même pas vu arriver.

-Malfoy, si je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, c'est parce que j'était en pleine réflexion sur une personne fabuleuse.

-Tu es amoureux… Il te faudra de l'aide si tu veux la faire tom… tom… tom…

-Oui, si je veux quoi ? demanda Harry.

Draco détourna le regard puis il dit :

-Viens Blaise, on se casse, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez une suite ou pas.

Je vais être honnête, si vous ne voulez pas de suite, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Je surmonterais l'histoire.

Laissez moi une review… Mais je vous en supplie, si vous n'aimez pas, dites moi pourquoi. Merci

Kiss Minerve


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Formule Magique ou la Formule de la Connaissance**_

Auteur : Minerve (C'est évident vous êtes chez moi, lol)

Résume : Draco trouve une formule qui va modifier sa vie.

PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 6… Je ne l'aime pas ce tome en plus, ça bousille beaucoup de mes histoires.

ATTENTION, JE RESTE FIDELE A MOI-MEME, COMPRENEZ PAR LA, QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST UNE HISTOIRE YAOISTE ! HOMOPHOBES LE BOUTON PRECEDENT EST LA POUR VOUS REGUIDER VERS LA PAGE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE QUITTER…

Comme les réponses aux reviews sont interdites. Je peux répondre qu'à celles ayant un compte fanfic. Donc les autres si vous voulez indiquer votre adresse mail, je pourrais vous répondre. Je remercie Dragona, Marine Malefoy, zeynel, Lo hana ni, crazysnape.

Je vous souhaite une belle lecture... et une joyeuse année. J'espère que votre réveillon de nous s'est bien passé et que mon histoire vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre2

_

* * *

_

_La Connaissance, ça peut faire du mal. Et en plus, ça vous rend con… Je sais, c'est assez paradoxale, la Connaissance qui rend con… _

_Mais bon, vous vous rendez compte… Je viens de dire que je ne voulais pas casser Potter, je deviens fou…_

_Et Blaise semble penser la même chose que moi…_

-Draco, tu es malade ? C'est quoi ton problème.

_Je dois être gentil, je lui ai dit il n'y a même pas deux heures que je l'adorais._

-Non, c'est rien, mais tu sais avec Potter, un mot en aurait entraîné un autre. On se serait battu, j'aurais pris des heures pour me calmer… Et en plus, j'ai faim…

-Bien sûr… Allez, tu viens manger…

_Ah, génial… Il ne me croit pas… Pire, l'image qu'il se fait de moi à ce moment même est celle d'un fou…_

_Pendant tout le déjeuner, Blaise me jetait des regards en biais comme si j'allais disparaître par magie… Euh… je refais. Comme si j'allais réussir à transplaner !_

_Au moins, je suis sûr que pendant qu'il_ _m'admirait – je suis beau, c'est normal qu'il me regarde- il ne parle pas aux autres de ce qu'il s'est passé. Car je suis sûr que s'il parle, j'aurais tous les autres sur le dos. Et j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que d'échapper à la surveillance des autres._

_C'est étrange, j'avais cru que Potter me verrait comme un mangemort ou comme un connard… Mais vraiment pas comme il me voit. C'est étrange tout de même. Je me demande ce que cela signifie, il faudrait que je demande à Chichi –mon elfe- de m'envoyer le livre. Je pense que j'avais vu un glossaire rassemblant toutes les images que l'on peut voir sur quelqu'un. Je ferais cela cet après midi._

_Tout de même, c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que cette image signifie… Bon, évidemment, je pouvais supposer, il faudrait que je le regarde encore._

_Je lève ma tête et je vois que Pansy me fait des signes et que Blaise rigole… Bien joué Drake, tu viens d'aggraver ton cas._

-Oui, Pansy, tu veux quelque chose ? dis-je sur un ton assez ennuyé.

-Merci, de me voir Draco Malfoy, dit-elle.

_Draco Malfoy, quand elle dit cela, c'est qu'elle est en colère contre moi._

-Je te demandais s'il te serait possible de me donner le sucre.

_Rien que cela, elle m'interrompt pour du sucre, je lui tends le sucre… Et Blaise qui s'était calmé se remet à rigoler… D'accord, par mon geste, je viens de dire que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'on me disait, Pansy ne m'avait sûrement pas demandé du sucre._

-Blaise, arrêtes, ordonna Pansy. Dray, je peux te parler en privé ?

-En histoire de la magie, l'autre bouffon ne sera plus là.

_L'autre bouffon, c'est Blaise. Quand il entend cela, il se calma aussitôt, il a compris que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur pour qu'on se foute de moi._

_Alors, avant qu'on m'interrompe, j'étais où ? Ah oui, Potter !_

_N'empêche, pire qu'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas le casser, j'ai surtout fuit devant lui… Mais, franchement, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai juste étais surpris par lui._

_Il faut ABSOLUMENT que j'envoie une lettre pour récupérer le livre. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une liste des images et des explications… C'est sûrement comme pour les rêves, des significations cachées partout, des symboles… Du moins, je l'espère._

_Oh, non… Blaise vient encore de me parler… Un sourire pointait lorsqu'il m'a entendu… grogner ! Je viens de grogner en pensant à Potter, en voilà un drôle de comportement, ne trouvez-vous pas ?_

_Maintenant, un seul mot d'ordre, arrêter de penser à Cela et se consacrer entièrement à la discussion._

_…_

_Je viens de voir comment Pansy me voit ! Un bébé qu'elle veut câliner pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui._

_Non, mais vous vous rendez compte, il me voit bizarrement, pas de longues robes noirs et de masque blanc._

_Le cours de potion va commencer. Je me lève suivi des autres et on se dirige vers la salle. De premier, je passe dernier. Et devinez qui est au fond à chaque fois que nous avons potion ? Oui, l'idiot et ses deux amis. Je regarde Granger et Weasley tentant désespérément de ne pas le regarder._

_Mais est-ce qu'il y a une personne, seulement une, dans ce foutu château qui me voit comme un mangemort ?_

_Totalement démoralisé, je hausse la tête et très dignement, je me dirigeai vers le local de potion.

* * *

_

_Je confirme, c'est une journée de merde… et tout cela à cause de Potter. Je vous explique._

_Les deux premières heures de cours, potion, ont été une catastrophe, j'ai raté ma potion tellement j'étais énervé._

_En histoire, Pansy me parla comme elle avait prévu de la faire. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pensait de moi car j'étais son ami et qu'elle ne me laisserai jamais tombé même si les autres ne veulent plus me parler… Ai-je besoin de dire que je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle me disait ?_

_Au moins, je sais que je peux compter sur elle à tout moment… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres ne voulaient plus me parler… Elle est bizarre cette fille !_

_Ensuite, le repas de midi. J'ai encore croisé Potter et l'image avait, disons… évoluée. Cette image est toujours aussi étrange. **Faut que j'envoie une lettre, cela devient urgent. **Dans la poisse de la journée, Crabbe a poussé Goyle qui a heurté Pansy qui m'a envoyé son assiette sur ma robe, j'ai pu aller me changer._

_Comme j'avais été me changer, je suis arrivé en retard au cours de métamorphose et j'ai perdu 20 points pour mon retard et 20 autres pour avoir oublié mon devoir…qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon autre robe. Pendant le cours, on devait transformer un parchemin en un bouquet de rose mauve, ce qui est un sort assez simple. Mais c'était pour nous remettre dans le bain après les vacances. J'étais en train de lancer mon sort lorsque Crabbe (encore lui) me donna un coup, mon sort atterri sur le chignon du professeur MacGonagal. Elle ressemblait un peu à Méduse sauf que les serpents étaient des fleurs… J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai perdu 80points. C'était pourtant drôle, j'ai vu Potter avec un grand sourire puis je l'ai vu se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui aussi éclaté de rire._

_Ensuite, j'ai eu cours d'arithmancie… Le seul cours qui s'est bien passé. Je suis le seul Serpentard du cours et c'est très agréable. Deux heures plus tard, je finissais ma journée… mais malheureusement, seulement de cours._

_J'avais fait ma lettre et je tentais d'appeler mon hibou. Comme il ne voulait pas me voir, je lançai un sort d'accio. Mes il résiste à la magie et en plus, il ne supporte pas quand on l'utilise contre lui et pour me punir, il fonça sur moi, et il me donna un coup d'aile._

_Evidemment, je tombai… dans les escaliers ! Quel est le fondateur débile qui a mis les escaliers aussi près de la volière, on fait trois pas en arrière et on dégringole. Heureusement quelqu'un me rattrapa au moment où ma tête allait toucher le sol._

_Potter. L'image est l'image de Potter. Sous le choc, je me suis évanoui._

_Il me faut mon livre. En plus, je suis à l'infirmerie, bloqué ici pour minimum 2 jours d'après l'infirmière et Pansy ne veut pas me voir avant 3 jours. Donc, je suis bloqué ici.

* * *

_

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Je sais, il est très court… Mais il compte une page de plus que celui d'avant.

Gros kiss à tous et à toutes.

Je vous adore

Minerve


End file.
